


Ritsuka's Dream

by Yamyouw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamyouw/pseuds/Yamyouw
Summary: Ritsuka was resting in her room, but her strong connection with Arjuna brings his vision to her dream. It was a sad and hurt dream...





	Ritsuka's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The true salvation is when your sadness has became your precious memories... That's what I learnt from you, Ritsuka. Thank you.

It's the usual day in chaldea, Ritsuka finished her daily training to keep her commanding skill sharp. After saying her regards to all the staffs and servants, she head to her room to get some rest. In her room, there is one servant that has special access to her room as her personal servant, a servant that means really well for her, a servant that she trust the most, a servant that she loves the most.

"Welcome back, Master."  
"I'm home, Arjuna!"

As Ritsuka enters the room, Arjuna immediately close his book and stands up to prepare a cup of tea to relax his master tired body. On the mean time, Ritsuka will change her clothes to the one that Arjuna has prepared before and they usually had a little chat about the training or something that Ritsuka interested lately.

"And everything went KABOOOMM as he used his skill!"  
"Fufu, glad today's training ends very well."  
"Yeah. I would cry if we got sent to some random layshift and got troubled on layshifting back!"  
"Aah, I heard that happens a lot before. It was really unfortunate."

Their little chat goes calmly as their tea cup gets empty. Ritsuka decides to sleep for a bit, then Arjuna said to her that he will wake her up when dinners ready and take the empty cups with him. As Ritsuka put herself on the bed, he called him before he disappears into the hallway.

"Hey... Arjuna... Am I... Doing the right thing?"  
"............. As long as you have faith with the world's humanity, I believe your path is the righteous one, Master."  
".... Thank you, Arjuna."

Ritsuka smiles. Her expression looks calmed, then she close her eyes. Arjuna walks out from the room. He stares to the floor for quite a while, then a familiar voice greeted him.

"M, Arjuna? are you going to bring that dirty dish to kitchen?"  
"Emiya-san? Yes, Master just finished it and went to sleep."  
"Then I'll take the dish, I'm on my way to the kitchen too. You can keep her company."  
"Eh? Is that okay? Then, thank you very much."

Arjuna hands the dirty dish to Emiya and watches him walks through the hallway until he disappears from his sight. Arjuna gets back inside the room and sees Ritsuka has fell deep to her sleep. He pulls a chair and sit right beside her bed, he fixes the blanket a bit and stare at Ritsuka's face.

_(...... It must be really hard to keep on your faith after those lostbelt missions... Master... You must be in a great pain, yet you could manage to smiles and keep other people spirits up. You are strong, and everyone are depending on you......... Even me.....)_

His vision turns black. He close his eyes to prevent himself from draining his tired master's mana while she is sleeping. But it doesn't take long for him to see another vision. It's not chaldea, its not any place in the singularities they had seen, and its not his memories. Servants doesn't dream, so, if he could see this vision, then this is....

"Ritsuka's dream."

He found himself in a simple cute girls room, he could heard a lively sounds from the outside even the window was covered by a curtain. Then he heard a voice from nowhere.

_Am I doing the right thing?_  
Everyone said that our missions were to safe humanity, but what kind of humanity that we would saved?  
Was that humanity still exist?  
Or was it has extinguished entirely?  
How can I guarantee that humanity that I want to save is still exist?  
How can I keep walking with proud from the people I destroyed for the sake of humanity that I think the right one?  
I dont know. I dont know I dont know I dont know...  
I want to go back...  
I want to go home....... 

"..................."

The vision started to distorted, and changed to a plain white room that he really familiar with, its her room in chaldea. He look through the room, there are no decorations, no cute collections, totally different with the previous room, even her actual chaldea room was full with gifts that the servants gave to her.

_What if I didn't sign up to be master from the first place?_  
Would I still lived in my normal life?  
Or would I became victim too?  
But I don't regret it.  
I met lots of precious people for me.  
I learnt so many things from them.  
But I........ 

The vision disappear abruptly. Suddenly its just white space as far as Arjuna can see. On the floor, there is a photo of group, but it was too blurry to recognize who are the people in the photo.

"..... I see... so you started to forget how they looks like too... Master.... Your friends... Your family..."

He understands that. Arjuna understands that too well. His master is facing chaos in herself, just like he did. But he reached salvation because of her... How can he brings her to her salvation too?

The dream vision disappear, he only see darkness and could feel that he could open his eyes. As he opens them, Ritsuka is grunting while gathered her soul back to wake up and stretching her body a bit to relax her muscles.

"Good morning, master. Though its still the same day when you fell asleep."  
"Hehe, good morning, Arjuna."

Ritsuka smiles and rises her body. As if she has forgotten all the sadness that she saw in her dream, or is she just pretending that she is fine? Arjuna let out a short sigh, he reaches Ritsuka's hands. Ritsuka gets flustered by the sudden affection, her face turns red and she awkwardly ask Arjuna what's wrong. Arjuna closes his eyes and whispered:

"I really grateful that you are the one that survived from the sabotage."  
"Hu... Huh?"  
"I really grateful you joined Chaldea."  
"............."  
"I really grateful you are the one who stands here."  
"... Arjuna..."  
"I... really grateful to met you... Ritsuka."

Ritsuka falls silent. She looks down to her hands that was held by Arjuna's. She begins to sobs, but she still giggling "hehe, you say you were grateful almost everyday, Arjuna. I didn't do so much to deserve all the thanks, you know?"  
"That is wrong, Master. You has done so much for me, for other servants, for everyone. You deserve all the thanks from what you did. Even you don't notice it, there are people out there that really grateful for the path you had choose. I was blessed to got the chance to say it directly to you, so I will say it on their behalf. Thank you, Ritsuka. Thank you very much."

Arjuna speaks with a really soft voice, he means each of his words from the deepest of his heart that he bows down Ritsuka's hands and put his forehead on them. When he raised his head, he saw tears drip from his master cheeks. A feeling that she has been held from each mission, a feeling that she has keep to herself, finally tearing out from her bound.

"Sorry... I'm sorry.... Hicks..."  
"Its okay to cry. Its okay to scream your feeling out. That's the way to remember that you are human, because we fight for humanity. Please make sure that you won't lost yours too."  
"Aa... Uu.... Uuaaaaahhhh!!"

Ritsuka cried out her feeling. She hugs Arjuna for comfort and he hugs her back. She knows he understands her feeling really well, Arjuna has surpass the trials in life but he was struggling so much even after death. He brings his despair to the throne of heroes, and was saved by a plain magus that not even realize how much she was precious to him. That's why all the memories she got in chaldea were precious, that's why everyone she met in her life are precious. Even her home memories has became blurry, it is as precious as the memories she could remember.

"Thank you, Arjuna... Thank you very much...."  
"I thankful to you too, my Master."

_The true salvation is when your sadness has became your precious memories... That's what I learnt from you, Ritsuka. Thank you._

I wish I could be by your side until the end or your journey...

-end

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write something fluff and angsty for my own OTP nutrients /sobs
> 
> And want to being grateful how beautiful FGO is... And Arjuna's development /sobs


End file.
